samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Basement of Solitude
The Sub-Basement of Solitude was featured in the animated series as a sort of secondary base, located below The Office. It is run by The Geek, who uses it to create and store a variety of vehicles and inventions for Sam & Max to use. The Geek's Inventions An Exploding Max Doll By pulling its pull string, it would repeat "death from above" before exploding. "The Boat" Sam and Max uses this in They Came From Down There. It looks like a high-powered motor boat with Max's face decaled on the front of it. "The Modified Salad Spinner" "Capable of spinning at 80,000 revolutions per second," it was used to get Sam and Max to the center of the earth in Big Trouble at the Earth's Core. Light Rail Cargo Pod An "elevator" Sam and Max tested in It's Dangly Deever Time. A Modified Television Set It only receives 1970s-60s television programs (such as "Duck and Cover" and "Kitty Kat Klub") and shows them in black, brown, and white color. In an attempt to broaden the television's receiving range, Sam and Max inadvertently made the set a portal through which characters from TV programs can enter the real world. The MegaMax 3000 This towering mech was featured in Aaiiieee Robot and actually isn't stored in the Sub-Basement. It was used to save the world from impending doom (courtesy of a large meteor in this case). It has many little gadgets built in, but after its initial use, it proved impractical for any task other than swatting away meteors due to its large size. The Geek convinced Sam and Max to get rid of it as it was taking too much space and was rotting on The Street. They take it to Japan and gave it to Professor Sydney "Schadenfreuda" (sp?) and his team of the "best and brighest" females to help in their research of space. An Artificial Heart A water pump shaped as a heart that the Geek created to save the President's daughter's fish, "Locks", in the episode Tonight We Love. "Virtual Combat Training Module" A 3D, virtual reality-based videogame that was the basis of the episode The Invaders. It was created for NASA to help train astronauts for "potential hostile" missions. The game requires the player(s) to survive through a day with Sam and Max. Combustible Corndogs Needless to say, corndogs that explode if bitten into. One was used in the episode Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. Other Machinery The Fridge This refrigerator was featured in The Thing That Wouldn't Stop It. After exhibiting supernatural powers and eating Butch, a refrigerator repair man, the Geek sends Sam and Max to investigate. Sam's initial suspicions -- that the fridge's odd behavior is due to old food being kept inside the icebox too long -- would later prove correct. The Vespa An Italian-made scooter which Sam and Max refused to use in the episode They Came From Down There. They opted to use "The Boat" instead. The Jeebie (sp?) A small aircraft used in Fools Die on Friday. It has the bare essentials to fly, other than the novelty "big happy button" that draws a head of Max in the sky. Category:Locations